Wings of Death: Book One: Cursed Eggs
X (WARNING: BLOOD AND VIOLENCE) X Prophecy One dragonet, beneath their shell, protected by a heart of felt. Claws out, you don't pout. Dragons are killing, dragons are dying. This mission is solo, come on, hit the ground flying. "Logic, science, no more. Nothing but old folklore." You will think, though her destiny is in ink. Save the weak, save the strong. Your well-fought battle is a life long. Prologue Moonbreaker sat there. She had been captured by Queen Ruby. She had heard rumors about Peril, not so sure if she's still a former champion, "Hey, girlfriend," Dreamkeeper yelled from in the arena "A little h-help?" she continued. Moonbreaker ignored the yelling and groaning of the dragonet. She stared over at the other prisoners. Most of them had their heads buried in their talons, crying, or were sleeping. All of the sudden a ear-splitting shriek split through the air. She panicked a little and stared into what looked like the night, but with eyes. It suddenly became black. Part one: Feathers Of Death, Chapter one: Featherplucker yawned anxiously. Her tiny wings stretching, eager for flying. She had been living in that cave for years upon years. Ruby busted in and threw a tiny, dry frog at her, landing in her eye. Wincing, she snapped at Ruby, "Why are you in such a hurry?", she asked. Ruby did nothing but tell her to hush and ran out. Featherplucker picked at her food, groaning and gagging, it reminded her of when she was first born. Her mother was scrawny and dried up like it. Beetlesneezing camel dung. What a- '' just then a giant, scarred sandwing busted through the door, beside a anxious nightwing. Featherplucker shrieked. It was Burn, it absolutely positively had to be, she looked just like in scrolls. ''Someone got her to come back from the dead. Chapter Two: The terrifying, undead dragon tossed the nightwing in and stared Featherplucker in the soul. "W-who are you?", she twitched. "The one that's gonna kill Thorn and her little runt she calls a daughter." the giant shuddered. Burn stormed out, followed by the sound of scratching and "EEE! SQUEEEE!" ''Featherplucker stared out the window to see a little pale creature screaming and squeaking. She grabbed it's paw and pulled it in. ''Scavenger. she thought, sending it sliding back down out the window again. That night, while the fellow nightwing was asleep, she snuck out the window. As she was sliding down, her back talons hit a point of a sharp stone, sending the dark purple dragonet flying down the arena walls. She hit her horns on rocks, smashed her face into stones, and bled the whole way down, and she landed snout-first. The sand around the bleeding prisoner turned a light red. Pale dust floated around her as she breathed heavily. "Moons, who p-p-put that there?" she winced, shaking off the blood and dirt. Her wings slowly opened, and she sluggishly lifted off the ground and she flew blindly out of the arena. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Work In Progress